


Some Day

by Spark_Stark



Series: To Bring You Back Home [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adoption, Autistic Jack Hotchner, Autistic Spencer Reid, Cute, Established Relationship, Gay Aaron Hotchner, Happy, Happy Aaron Hotchner, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Talking, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Stark/pseuds/Spark_Stark
Summary: Spencer and Aaron's relationship is going well. They meet with Haley to discuss their future with Jack.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: To Bring You Back Home [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820395
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	Some Day

Six months into their relationship and it was pretty obvious what was to come next. Aaron and Spencer agreed that it was time to have that aforementioned ‘talk’ with Haley. A week later they were walking hand in hand to a small diner in Georgetown that Jack loved to meet with Haley and their son. 

They greeted each other and ordered food before they got into the business of things. Aaron and Spencer had been discussing their opinions about the future of their relationship with both each other and Jack. Spencer and Jack had gotten on like a house on fire since their first formal meeting and their bond had tightened ever since. 

Haley was the first to approach the subject. “You two seem to have a good relationship,” She noted. She was neither upset nor bothered by it, rather she was happy that Aaron had finally found somebody that he could be in love with without trying. 

She knew that Aaron could never love her the way that she loved him and she had come to accept that years ago, it was not Aaron’s fault that he was gay and therefore incapable of falling in love with her. He did care for her, as much as a lifelong friend could, but there was nothing more to his feelings. He had bent over backwards to try have a romantic relationship with her for so many years, lying to his mind every time he convinced himself he was in love with her. 

There was no more resentment or residue malice from their failed marriage between them anymore. Spencer had been the one to tell Aaron, before they started dating, that their failed romantic relationship should not be a catalyst for their platonic one. 

Haley was rather grateful that Spencer had been able to get through to Aaron. If he hadn’t, the parents’ strained friendship would surely have an impact on Jack. Neither of them wanted anything less than the best they could offer for Jack. 

“We were considering moving in together.” Aaron told her happily. 

Haley was not much surprised by the announcement. She smiled at the two men across from her, “I’m glad to hear it,” She replied honestly. 

The young boy beside her spoke next, his question directed at his father. “Does that mean Spencer can read bedtime stories too?” 

Spencer and Aaron shared a look before Aaron responded. “Would you like that, buddy?” He asked. 

Jack’s answer was a vigorous nodding and clapping his hands together. Spencer leaned against the table and looked at Haley as he asked, “Would you be okay with that, Haley?” 

She smiled and placed her hand over Spencer’s on the table. “Of course, Spencer. Jack adores you and you are a great influence on him.” When she let go of his hand, she turned to Aaron and raised her eyebrows in question without saying anything. 

“I agree,” He said, overcome with happiness and relief that he was almost speechless. 

They ate in silence for a few moments, enjoying the positive atmosphere between the four. Jack bounced in his seat after a few minutes and pointed to the door of the diner where a couple and their young son, about Jack’s age, had walked in. “Mom, that’s Ben!” He announced happily, drawing the attention of the family to them. “Can I go play with him?” 

The four watched as Jack’s friend talked to his parents and then came running to their table. The two young boys ran over to an empty corner of the diner as Ben’s parents made their way to their table. “Kelly,” Haley greeted. “This is Jack’s father, Aaron and his partner, Spencer.” She introduced the two men. 

They made pleasantries and parted way a few moments later, leaving the three adults at the table. “I know it’s still early,” Haley said cautiously. “But I want you two to know that if Spencer wishes to become a legal guardian of Jack in the future, I would not be opposed to it.” 

Spencer’s eyebrows rose in shock. “Haley, you don’t have to-“

“No,” She interrupted. “I want you to know that I like you, Spencer. I trust you and I know you want what’s best for Jack.”

“Of course I do.” Spencer agreed. 

Haley smiled at him and nodded, she turned to Aaron. “What do you think?” She asked. 

Aaron opened and closed his mouth, not sure how to respond. Spencer adopt Jack? “It’s still early, yes.” He started, mirroring Haley’s words. “But I think Spencer would be an excellent parent.” He answered honestly. 

“I don’t expect this to be an immediate thing,” Haley clarified again. 

Aaron and Spencer nodded in understanding. She wanted to make her opinion on their relationship clear to them, she was supportive of them and of their relationship with Jack. It was all Aaron could have ever wished for and more.


End file.
